


Coffee for Two

by detective_prince



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, coffee shop date, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_prince/pseuds/detective_prince
Summary: Two detectives try to have a nice date.--Takes place in an au where Beyond didn't go through with his plan to cause the LA:BB murders.





	Coffee for Two

“I feel like a terrible person,” Beyond says quietly, staring down at his coffee. This isn’t unusual for him. Therapy has… never been kind to him. Having others know every  _ fucked up _ thought that ran through his mind was terrifying. But it was, apparently, quite necessary to prevent future casualties by his own hand. He's morbid and violent and dangerous. 

“You aren’t terrible.” Naomi reaches across the table and puts her hand over Beyond’s.   
He snorts, “You have to say that,” He looks up at her with a pathetic smile, “If you didn’t that would mean you love a terrible person.” And he is terrible, he knows it. He knows it as well as he knows the day the girl across from him will die. She’ll be in her late eighties when she passes, that makes it easier on him when he talks to her. He may know the day she dies, but at least it isn’t tomorrow.

She squeezes his hand gently, “I hope you aren’t calling me a liar, Beyond.”

“I would never,” He smiled softly, before staring back into his heavily sugared coffee. It’s grainy and that’s usually how he likes it but today it feels almost mocking.

Beyond hates going on these dates directly after therapy. He’s far too deep in his own head, far too distant and insecure. He wants to be his usual joking self, but it’s hard today. He can’t find it in himself to even try. It’s been far too rough on him today and it’s hard to pretend to be okay. Even if his entire life has been pretending to be okay, now he just can’t manage. His mind is dark and muddled. It’s filled with dark and twisted and morbid thoughts. He hates it.

She lifts his hand towards her, kissing it gently, “The new medication you were talking about earlier... When did you start it?”

“Two months ago,” He wants to yank his hand back, but he refrains. Naomi is too good, too perfect. He doesn’t get why she’s here with him. He doesn’t get why she cares. But he thinks the world of her, he’ll do anything for this woman.

She smiles warmly, lacing their fingers together, “So, has it been helping?”

Beyond’s brows furrow slightly, “Not entirely. I still see them. The numbers. Nothing’s helping. Not therapy, not meds. I’m getting sick of it.”

She frowns slightly, “It’s really not helping? Should we get you a new therapist? Research medicines on our own?”

“I…” He trails off, face screwing up in disgust, “No. Never mind, that’s stupid. I’m stupid. I’m sorry.”

“You aren’t stupid,” Naomi assures him gently, “Whatever it is you were going to say, you can tell me.”

Beyond takes a sip from the cup of hot brown sludge he was calling coffee. “The numbers… I think they’re real. They’re accurate, always, always accurate.”

Her brows furrow tightly, “What…? You said that they didn’t mean anything…” Naomi doesn’t seem mad. He thought she would be. She should get mad. He wants her to be mad. He’s been lying to her. “Beyond, what makes them accurate?”

“People die when they hit zero. Always,  _ always _ , die,” His knuckles go white from his tight grip on his coffee cup. “My parents, my best friend, strangers..... And I can’t stop them. I can’t and I want to, but they  _ always _ die.”

Naomi pulls her hand away from his and his heart shatters. She thinks he’s crazy, doesn’t she? Everyone else does. Why shouldn’t she? She’ll probably leave him for this. Maybe she’ll resent him. She could have had a good life with Raye, but she’s here with him. And he’s not okay. He’s never been okay. He doesn’t think it’s possible to begin with, but… he thought Naomi could have helped him. But his delusions are pushing her away. She hates him.

Except he feels arms encircling his waist and a chin resting on his shoulders. And he’s crying. Hysterically crying in the middle of this nice coffee shop. But she’s cooing in his ear, promising to love and protect him and he’s crying harder. His entire body shakes and he can do nothing but let out loud, ugly sobs while she holds him.

“I can’t promise not to die,” She murmurs, kissing his shoulder, “But I can promise to stay by you as long as I live.”

“You’ll get sick of me,” He mutters hoarsely, struggling to breathe through his tears, “You won’t want me anymore.”

“I’ve been with you for almost two years and I’m happy. We’re happy together,” She kisses his tears away, “I’m not going to get sick of you.”

Beyond turns to bury his face in Naomi’s shoulder, sniffling and hiccuping into her blouse. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Beyond,” She pulls away slightly and kisses him quickly, “Do you want to go home?”

He shakes his head, sniffling hard, “I wanna finish up here at least… Please…?”

“Of course,” Naomi kisses his forehead, “We’ll finish our coffee and get some cake to go. Sound good?”

Beyond nods resting his head on her shoulder. “‘M sorry, Naomi. For ruining the date.”

“It isn’t ruined,” She murmurs, running her fingers through his hair gently, “I’m glad you opened up to me,” She kisses his forehead, “A big step,” She kisses his cheek, “A healthy step,” His other cheek, “And I’m so glad you opened up to me.”

It dawns on him that he’s caused a scene. There are eyes on him and he feels a crippling insecurity weighing on his shoulders. But Naomi’s gentle kisses slowly chase the humiliation away as he starts to relax, rubbing at his eyes. She stays next to him as they finish the date and she lightens the mood, teasing and joking with him. And he feels safe again with her, he falls back into step. Drops the heavy mood because she does love him. She does love his flaws. She can stay with him even though he sees numbers, knows when she's going to die.


End file.
